Näin koulutat poikaystäväsi
by Elsku
Summary: Omistettu I'mUnitatolle. High School AU. Jack on yksi koulun cooleimmista oppilaista, kun taas Hiccup on pienessä kaveripiirissä viihtyvä nörtti. Mutta kun heidät määrätään tekemään yhdessä parityötä, heistä tulee nopeasti hyvät ystävät, ja ehkä jotain enemmänkin? Punk Jack ja Nörtti Hiccup, ROTBTFD
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N) Tämä fanficci on omistettu _I'mUnitatolle_****, ja se on ensimmäinen fanfiction, jota kirjoitan, joten en taa sen laadusta mitään. Lisäksi käytän kaikista hahmoista englanninkielisiä nimiä.**

**Kuvaus**: Frostcup, High School AU. Jack on yksi koulun cooleimmista oppilaista, kun taas Hiccup on pienessä kaveripiirissä viihtyvä nörtti. Mutta kun heidät määrätään tekemään yhdessä parityötä, heistä tulee nopeasti hyvät ystävät, ja ehkä jotain enemmänkin? Punk Jack ja Nörtti Hiccup.

**Varoitukset**: yaoi, eli poika/poika, sekä ehkä vähän kiroilua. Pyydän anteeksi, jos jotkut hahmot ovat hieman OOC:eitä.

En omista mitään.

* * *

><p>Hiccup keräsi kirjansa ja sulloi ne reppuunsa. Tunti oli juuri päättynyt, ja luokan melutaso oli kasvanut melkein sietämättömäksi. Hiccup vihasi äidinkielentunteja ehkä eniten, ei niin ettei Hiccup olisi pitänyt äidinkielestä, vaan syynä oli se, ettei kukaan hänen kavereistaan ollut samalla kursilla. Sen sijaan hänen kanssaan samassa äidinkielessä oli juuri ne henkilöt, joiden kanssa Hiccup halusi olla mahdollisimman vähän tekemisissä.<p>

Nimittäin koulun suosituimmat oppilaat, jotka sattuivat myös olemaan yleensä meluisimpia. Heistä pahin oli ehkä Snoutlout, joka oli oikeastaan Hiccupin serkku. Snoutloutin kaverit, kaksoset Ruffnut ja Tuffnut sattuivat olemaan myös samalla kurssilla.

Lisäksi samalla äidinkielen kurssilla oli muitakin koulun suosituimpia oppilaita, kuten itserakas keppostelija Flynn Rider ja ilkikurinen kapinallinen Jackson "Frost" Overland.

Hiccup nousi penkiltään, väisti Snoutloutin heittämän paperitollon, ja käveli ulos luokasta kiinnittämättä huomiota Snoutloutin ja kaksosten huutamiin solvauksiin. Hän oli jo vuosien aikana tottunut tuohon kaikkeen, sillähän ja Snoutlout olivat olleet samassa koulussa ala-asteesta lähtien.

Hiccup tiesi kyllä syyn miksi Snoutlout jatkoi hänen piinaamistaan. Hiccup oli hintelä, kirjoja rakstava nörtti, joka ei ollut hyvä puolustamaan itseään. hän tiesi sen itsekin. Hän oli täydellinen kohde ylimieliselle kiusaajalle.

* * *

><p>Hiccup käveli samaan paikkaan, jonne hän aina meni välituntisin, penkille syrjässä muista. Siellä häntä ei ikinä tultu häiritsemään, sillä muut oppilaat eivät olleet vielä saaneet siitä paikasta selville. Kaikki muut olivat onneksi välituntisin kaveriporukoissaan, eikä he ehtineet etsiä missä Hiccup oli .<p>

Hiccup otti laukustaan kirjansa, ja alkoi lukea. Hän ehti vajota kokonaan kirjan maailmaan, kun neljä henkilöä, ainoat hänen kaverinsa, saapuivat paikalle.

"Hiccup!" vaaleahiuksinen tyttö, Astrid, huusi. Astridin mukana tuli myös heidän kaveripiirinsä loput henkilöt, Merida, Anna ja Rapunzel. Kyllä, Hiccupin ainoat kaverit olivat tyttöjä, mutta hän ei oikeastaan välittänyt siitä, sillä he olivat kaikki mukavia ja omalaatuisia henkilöitä. Lisäksi, Astrid oli ollu hänen paras kaverinsa ala-asteelta lähtien, ja aina puolustanut Hiccupia, huolimatta siitä että hän oli ollut yksi suosituimmista tytöistä.

Hiccup nosti katseensa kirjastaan kun Astrid istahti hänen viereensä, ja Merida, punatukkainen skottityttö valahti hänen toiselle puolelleen. Lukion ensimmäisenä päivänä, kun Astrid ja Merida olivat tavanneet, he olivat heti ajautuneet suureen riitaan, josta kukaan ei oikein tiennyt, mistä se alkoi, mutta he olivat kilpailleet kaikesta mahdollisesta, ajautuneet vähän väliä vakaviin tappeluihin, niin että opettajien oli tultava keskeyttämään heidät. Sitten, yhden erittäin kovan kamppailun jälkeen, kun he olivat molemmat mustelmilla ja naarmuilla, he päätyivät tulokseet, ettei kumpikaan ollut toista vahvempi, ja sen jälkeen heistä tuli parhaimmat kaverit.

"Mä vihaan sitä hissanopettajaa!" Merida valitti.

"Mitä hän nyt teki?" Hiccup kysyi.

"Wieseltown takavarikoi Meridan ritsan", Astrid selitti.

"Sinun olis pitänyt nähdä, kun Merida ampui sitä kumilla, ja osu sen silmälaseihin", Rapunzel kikatti. Rapunzel oli älykäs ja seikkaulunhaluinen tyttö, joka oli tunnettu erityisen pitkistä, vaaleista hiuksistaan. Hiccup oli kuullut, että hänen äitinsä oli erittäin ylisuojeleva. Rapunzel ja Hiccup molemmat pitivät samanlaisista kirjoisa, ja aika pian lukion alkamisen jälkeen Rapunzel kuului jo Hiccupin kaveripiiriin.

"Ja sitten sen Wieseltownin naama muuttui punaseksi, kun se huusi Meridalle!" Anna kertoi. Häneen Hiccup oli tutustunut vasta jonkin aikaa sitten, mutta Anna oli nopeasti tullut osaksi joukkoa. Anna oli rittäin optimistinen sekä energinen tyttö, joka oli Rapunzelin paras kaveri, ja oli sen takia pian tullut osaksi heidän porukkaansa.

"Entä mikä tunti sinulla oli, Hic?" Astrid kysyi Hiccupilta.

"Äidinkieltä", Hiccup huokaisi, "Snoutloutin ja kaksosten kanssa."

"Haluuks sä et mä annan niille opetuksen?" Merida ehdotti.

"Nah, ei tarvitse." Vaikka Hiccup arvosti Meridan ja muiden tyttöjen ehdotuksia auttaa saamaan Snoutloit pois hänen kimpustaan, hän ei halunnut että kukaan puuttuisi asiaan. Hiccup tiesi, että se vain pahentaisi asiaa.

"Muuten, kerroinko että minä ja Elsa aiotaan mennä jäähallille luistelemaan ensi viikonloppuna?" Anna kysyi.

Elsa oli hänen isosiskonsa, joka oli samassa lukiossa. Annalla ja Elsalla oli ollut jokin väärinkäsityksestä alkanut pitkä-aikainen riita, joka oli kestänyt monta vuotta heidän vanhempiensa kuoltua, mutta he olivat viimein saaneet asiat korjattua, ja heistä oli tullut tosi läheisiä.

Elsa oli ennen tunnettu koulussa rauhallisena, pidättäytyväisenä ja hienostuneena – toisin sanoen Annan vastakohtana – mutta viime vuonna hän oli muuttunut täysin. Nykyään hän oli rennompi ja leikkisämpi. Nykyään Elsaa pidetään yhtenä koulun cooleimmista oppilaista, Jack Frostin lisäksi. Hiccup oli kuullut Annalta, että he ja Jack olivat itse asiassa serkuksia.

* * *

><p>Kello soi välitunnin loppumisen merkiksi. Hiccupilla, Astridilla sekä Meridalla oli seuraavaksi maantietoa, Annalla ja Rapunzelilla oli fysiikkaa.<p>

Maantiedon luokka sijaitsi koulun toisessa kerroksessa, ja sen seiniä peitti lukuisat kartat sekä vanhat ryhmätyöt. Maantiedon opettaja, Toothiana oli lyhyt ja mukava nainen, tosin hänen pakkomielteensä hampaisiin teki hänestä hieman oudon.

"Okei, tänään me aloitamme tekemään paritöitä maanosista. Mutta, minä määrään parit!" Toothiana ilmoitta.

Luokasta kuului valittavaa mutinaa, mutta Toothiana hiljensi oppilaat, ja alkoi selittämään ryhmätöiden aiheista.

"Ja muistakaa, että ryhmätyö tullaan arvioimaan, joten tehkää se huolella! Aikaa on kolme viikkoa."

Hiccup toivoi pääsevänsä Astridin tai Meridan pariksi, mutta ei, hänen tuurinsa ei koskaan ollutkaan ollut parhaimmasta päästä. Kun Toothiana alkoi luetella arpomiaan pareja, Astrid sai parikseen Meridan, eikä Hiccup kuullut nimeään, kunnes tuli viimeisen parin vuoro.

"...Ja viimeisenä, Hiccup Haddok ja Jackson Overland."


	2. Chapter 2

Ennen kuin Hiccup ehti nousta paikastaan, Jack oli jo raahannut pulpettinsa hänen viereensä ja istunut alas kääntymättä katsomaan Hiccupia. Hänellä oli huppu päässään, ja Hiccup erotti kuulokkeen Jackin toisessa korvassa. Hiccup huokaisi. Hänestä tuntui jo valmiiksi, että koko projekti jäisi hänen hoidettavakseen. Hiccupilla ei ollut varaa jättää sitä väliin, sillä hänen oli tehtävä kaikkensa nostaakseen äidinkielen numeroaan.

"Okei, nyt kun parit on jaettu, niin on aiheiden aika. Me olemme siis viime aikana puhuneet Shakespearista ja hänen näytelmistään, ja nyt jaan jokaiselle yhden näytelmän, joka heidän pitää esitellä muulle ryhmälle kolmen viikon kuluttua tällä samalla tunnilla!" Toothiana kertoi. Sitten hän otti esiin kasan pieniä paperilappuja, ja alkoi kävellä ympäri luokkaa antaen yhden lapun jokaiselle parille.

Viimeisenä Toothiana saapui Hiccupin ja Jackin kohdalle, ja ojensi Jackile lapun. Jack avasi sen, ja laittoi lapun heidän pöytiensä puoliväliin Hiccupin nähtäväksi. _Kesäyön unelma_, lapussa luki.

Hiccup, joka oli ollut aikaisemminkin kiinnostunut Shakespearista, tunnisti näytelmän nimen heti. Se oli oikeastaan yksi hänen lempinäytelmistään, tosin sitä hän ei myöntäisi koskaan. Hiccup ei halunnut tulla leimatuksi nörtiksi yhtään enempää kuin jo valmiiksi oli.

"...Tuota, minkä tyylisen työn me siis teemme...?" Hiccup kysyi arasti.

Jack kohautti olkapäitään, katsomatta Hiccupiin.

"T-tekisimmekö sitten vain tavallisen esitelmän?" Hiccup ehdotti.

"Vaikka", sanoi Jack nojaten taakse tuolissaan.

"..."

"..."

"..." Hiccup huokaisi, ja kaivoi äidinkielenkirjan esiin ja etsi kappaleen Shakespearin näytelmistä. Muut parit luokassa keskustelivat jo kovaan ääneen. Merida ja Astrid heidän takanaan olivat alkaneet kinastella, millaisen työnjaon tekisivät.

Hiccup ei ollut hyvä tulemaan toimeen suosittujen kanssa, hänestä tuntui kuin he eläisivät täyin eri maailmassa kuin hän. Siispä Hiccup päätti, että oli helpointa että hän tekisi projektin itsekseen, ja jättäisi Jacksonin huomiotta.

Jack, ihme kyllä, kaivoi myös äidinkielen esille, mutta Hiccup ei ollut valmis uskomaan, että tämä oikeasti opiskelisi. Sen perusteella, mitä Hiccup oli kuullut "coolista Jack 'Frostista'", hän ei selvästikään ollut kiinnostunut koulusta tai todistuksestaan. Jackson pinnasi usein koulua, eikä tehnyt läksyjään sekä teki pilkkaa opettajista, niin Hiccup oli kuullut.

Hiccup itse ei ollut koskaan kiinnittänyt niin paljon huomiota kuolun suosittuihin oppilaisiin, mutta kyllä hänkin oli ollut todistamassa joitain Jackin tekemiä ilkivaltoja. Hiccup tosin ei ollut ikinä ollut niiden kohde, josta hän oli iloinen.

Jack oli kuuluisuudestaan huolimata usein yksin, sen Hiccup oli kuullut Annalta, jolle sen oli kertonut Elsa. Hiccup ei ollut kuitenkaan itse huomannut sitä. Jackin kuuluisuus oli enemmän sitä, että hänen tekemistään puhuttiin ympäri koulua, mutta harvat olivat oikeasti olleet paikalla. Yksi Jackin kuuluisista kyvyistä olikin kyky piiloutua, joka oli pelastanut hänet monet kerran jälki-istunnoista.

* * *

><p>Äidinkielen tunti oli pian ohi, eikä Hiccup ollut pystynyt kunnolla keskittymään lukemaan Kesäyön unelmaa käsittelevää kappaletta, vaan hänen ajatuksensa olivat harhailleen koko tunnin. Hiccup käveli ulos luokasta Toothianan muistuttaessa heitä tekemään parityötään vapaa-ajallaankin. Jack oli jo ehtinyt kadota luokasta ennen kuin Hiccup oli huomannutkaan.<p>

Hiccup käveli kohti koulun ruokalaa Atstridin ja Meridan kanssa. Merida valitti jostain, mitä hänen äitinsä oli hänelle sanonut. Merida ja hänen äitinsä eivät olleet koskaan tulleet kovin hyvin toimeen keskenään, oli Merida kertonut heille. Sen sijaan hän vietti paljon aikaa isänsä kanssa metsästämässä. Merida asui isossa kaksikerroksisessa talossa kauempana, lähellä metsää. Hiccup oli kerran käynyt Meridalla, Astridin kanssa, ja hänen oli myönnettävä, että talo ja metsä näyttivät mahtavilta. Tosin Meridan mukaan se ei ollut mitään verrattuna heidän vanhaan taloonsa Skotlannissa.

Hiccup, Astrid ja Merida löysivät loput porukastaan pöydästä ruokalan nurkasta. Anna oli selittämässä kovaan ääneen jotain, mistä Hiccup ei saanut selvää. Heidän lisäkseen pöydässä istui Elsa, jonka letitetyt platinanvaaleat hiukset huomasi jo kaukaa.

Hiccup istui vapaaseen paikkaan Meridan ja Rapunzelin väliin, vastapäätä Elsaa, joka jutteli vieressään istuvan Annan kanssa. Hiccupin oli joskus vaikea uskoa, että nuo kaksi olivat sisaruksia, sillä heidän luonteensa olivat niin erilaiset. Senkin jälkeen kun Elsa oli muuttunut, hän oli vieläkin rauhallisempi ja järkevämpi kuin Anna. Tosin Hiccup ei oikeastaan tuntenut Elsaa niin hyvin.

"Miten teillä meni äidinkielessä näin myöhään?" Rapunzel kysyi.

"Ah, me alotettiin tänään tekemään paritöitä ja siinä meni vähän pidempään", Hiccup selitti.

"Paritöitä? Mistä aiheesta?" Anna kysyi.

"Sheakspearin näytelmistä tai jostain sellatteest. Mun pari on onneks Astrid, mutta Hic sai parikseen sen Jackin", Merida kertoi.

"Jackson Overlandinko?" Elsa kysyi kiinnostuneena kumartuen eteenpäin.

"Hm? Joo", Hiccup vastasi. Elsa näytti hetken mietteliäänä, ja hänen silmiinsä syttyneen ilkikurisen pilkkeen syytä Hiccup ei tahtonut selvittää. Sitten Elsa nousi penkistään.

"Anteeksi, mutta minun pitäisi mennä, nähdään myöhemmin!" hän sanoi, ja kiiruhti pois ennen kuin Anna ehti sanoa mitään.

"...Mikä Elsalle oikein tuli?" Anna mietti.

"En tiiä", Merida sanoi.

* * *

><p>Ruokailun jälkeiset tunnin menivät nopeasti, eikä kestänyt kauaakaan kun koulu oli jo ohi. Hiccup istui bussissa, vieressään Astrid. Muut heidän porukastaan asuivat toisessa suunnassa, joten he menivät eri bussilla. Paitsi Rapunzel, jonka äiti tuli hakemaan tätä joka ikinen päivä, ja myös toi hänet kouluun autollaan.<p>

"Mitä sä aioit tehdä sen äidinkielenprojektin kannalta?" Astrid kysyi yllättäen.

"Eh?"

"Sun parinasi on _Jack Frost_", Astrid sanoi.

"Mitä tarkoitat?" Hiccup kysyi.

"Tarkoitan, että–" Astrid aloitti, kun bussi jarrutti ja pysähtyi. "Tai ei mitään, nähdään huomenna", Astrid sanoi ja nousi ylös.

"Nähdään", Hiccup vastasi. Kun Astrid ja muut sillä pysäkillä jäävät olivat lähteneet, bussi lähti takaisin liikkeelle. Hiccup nojasi käteensä ja katseli ulos ikkunasta. Taivaalle oli nyt kerääntynyt joukko harmaita pilviä, ja aurinko oli alkanut jo laskea.


End file.
